A Dangerous Reward
by StarDragon25
Summary: Hajime finds himself in a terrible situation and the one behind is... Mikan?


**"Huh? Where am I?"** Hajime awoke from his slumber and found himself in a hospital room. He was greatly confused about why he woke up here instead of his room.

He tried to get up, only to find out that his hands were tied up and bounded to the bedpost. " **Just great,"** he complains.

The only source of light in the room was projected by the moonlight from outside.

He looked around the room to see if there anything nearby that he could use to break free. Of course, nothing in the room looked useful right now.

"Am I here... because I'm.. going to be killed by someone?" That realization struck him with horror. Was someone planning to kill him? " **Damn it, I never expected someone to do this to do.** **I was careless."**

As he was thinking about his situation, the door of the room creaked as it was opened. Hajime nervously gulped as the figure stepped into the room. After his host closed the door and walked into the moonlight, the light revealed the culprit to be... Mikan Tsumiki?

 **"Mikan...?!"** She was the one who brought him here while he was unconscious?! That didn't make any sense. She was a very timid and shy girl who would never try to do anything to anyone.

The Ultimate Nurse had a dull look in her eyes, devoid of life, and she didn't have any kind of reaction to Hajime's surprise.

" **Are you comfortable, Hajime?" I'm sorry if you are not. But this** **is the best I can provide for** **now,"** Mikan spoke her words like she normally woke.

Hajime on the other hand, knew something was off. How could she say all of that with a straight face and in a normal tone?

 **"Mikan** , **you** **did** **this?,"** he asks.

A smile forms on her face as she giggles.

 **"Yes** , **I'm** **the one who** **tied you up** **and** **brought** **you** **here,"** she answers.

 **"W-why?!"** **You** **don't** **seem** **the** **type** **to** **do** **that!"**

She walked towards the bed as the smile on her face became malicious. " **Because** **everyone** **on** **this** **island** **hates** **me** **and** **my** **existence** **is** **bothersome** **to them,"** her voice dripped with venom and anger.

" **However,"** she claims, **"You** **are** **the** **only** **one** **who** **forgave** **me** **for** **existing. I decided** **that** **you** **deserved** **a** **reward** **for** **it,** **at** **least** **that** **way, the** **pain** **will** **be reduced by a bit."**

This wasn't the same Mikan that everyone on the island knew. Right now, she seemed angry, bitter, and hateful.

 **"What** **do** **you** **mean** **by** **reward?,"** as scared as Hajime was right now, his curiosity demanded that he got answers.

She got on the bed and stared deeply into his eyes. Her eyes contained a crazed look in them, as he stared right into them.

 **"Don't** **worry** **about** **it. Besides, it's** **better** **if** **I** **show** **you, rather** **than** **waste** **time** **explaining** **it. However, if** **you** **tell** **anyone** **what** **happened** **here** **tonight, you** **will** **regret** **it**. **Understood?"**

He nodded in agreement, afraid of her threat.

 **"Excellent."** She pressed her lips against his and forcefully kissed him.

Hajime's eyes widen in shock. However, not wanting to anger her even more, he reciprocated the kiss.

This pleased her, as her plan seem less likely to be ruin by him.

She licks on his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth and Mikan inserts her tongue to explore his mouth, earning a slightly moan from the boy as a result.

She then sucked on his tongue, causing him to moan a bit louder.

After she was satisfied with his mouth, she broke the kiss and began to pull down his pants.

 **"M-Mikan?!,"** he cries out.

 **"Hajime,** **if** **you** **wish** **to** **not** **die** **tonight** , **just** **shut** **up** **and** **let** **me** **reward** **you."**

He closed his mouth and didn't speak out again.

Once his pants were down, his boxers were the only obstacle that needed to be removed.

She pulled them down as well and Hajime's manhood was visible for her to see.

A blush formed on the young male's face.

Mikan grabbed his member with her right hand and held it firmly.

She placed it in her mouth and started to move her head up and down as she sucked on it.

Hajime slightly moaned from the warmth and wetness of her mouth as she bobbled her head to fit more of his cock into her mouth.

After a few minutes of her sucking him, he felt a tight feeling in his testicles.

 **"M** - **Mikan,"** he warns.

The girl ignored him as she prepared herself.

 **"Ah!"**

White fluid began shooting out of his member and into her mouth.

She gagged a bit, but managed to catch and swallow most of it.

She let go of his cock and stood up.

 **"Mikan?"**

She removes her apron and pulled down her panties and tosses them onto the floor.

 **"This is your true prize,"** she states.

Hajime just looked her.

She preceded to sit down and impale herself onto his member.

She closes her eyes as the pain seemed too much at first.

 **"Are** **you** **okay?,"** he asked with concern in his voice.

Mikan slowly nods her head. **"Yes, I just** **need** **a** **moment** **to** **adjust** **to** **this."**

Once the pain disappeared, she began to move up and down on his manhood.

The tightness and the warm wetness of her pussy had an incredible effect on Hajime.

His moans were lasting longer due to the fact that Mikan was steady increasing her pace as this continued.

A few minutes later, Hajime and Mikan both felt themselves reaching their limits.

Mikan's movements were slowing down as her walls gripped Hajime.

 **"H-Hajime, I'm-ah!"**

She felt herself orgasm and her insides tightened their grip around Hajime's member.

 **"Mikan!"**

He felt himself ejaculating his semen into her.

 **"S-So h-hot,"** she states.

Mikan then props herself off him and laid next to him.

 **"R-Remember... tell** **anyone** **about** **this**.. **and** **I'll** **kill** **you,"** she pants.

 **"I-I'll** **remember** **that,"** he promises.

 **"Good."**

They close their eyes and fall asleep due to exhaustion.


End file.
